Spuścić wodę ze stawu tak jak z kibla
Niby jak ją chcecie spuścić, przecież nie ma tu żadnej spłuczki - ''dziwiła się Sew Sew ''Spłuczkę to chyba ci w gimnazjum zrobili, przytapiając i zabijając większą część mózgu - ''warknęła Elif ''Może wykopiemy rów? - ''zaproponował Cihangir ''Zdecydowanie się do tego nadajesz, ale nie wiem w czym ma to nam pomóc ty cygańska parszczęgo! - ''natychmiast wypalił Metin ''Właśnie! Rów Mariański jest głęboki a i tak jest w nim woda! - ''słusznie zauważyła Sew Sew ''Więc może wrzucimy tyle ciał innowierców, że ci wyprą całą wodę ze stawu, zatańczymy na ich ścierwie a na koniec spalimy i odzyskamy urządzenie - dogłębnie ''przemyślała sprawę Elif ''Jeśli głupia pindo chcesz zbierać łopatą ich rozbabrane po wybuchu na galaretę ścierwo, to proszę bardzo - ''z przekąsem zaoponowała Sew Sew ''A czemu by nie wyparować całej tej wody? - ''nadal wymyślał Cihangir ''Czym? Suszarką? A może rozpalimy pod stawem ognisko i poczekamy aż się woda nagrzeje ty tępy ośle?! - ''raz po raz Metin nie pozostawiał na nim suchej nitki ''Słyszałam, że panierka ze schabowego wchłania dużo płynu, więc może wrzucimy parę kotletów? - ''niepewnie zaproponowała Sew Sew ''Ty tępa bękarcia powsinogo bez krzty rozumu! Idąc na pielgrzymkę do Mekki, leząc za sznurem wiernych przypominającym wędrówkę dzikich ptaków do ciepłych krajów, dolazłabyś do Rzymu i wycałowała nogi papieżynie, tak głupia jesteś! - ''nie wytrzymała Elif ''Zamilcz ty liniejąca żmijo! Mój pomysł był dobry i doskonale o tym wiesz! - ''broniła się Sew Sew ''Nawet ta głupia ropucha jest mądrzejsza od ciebie! - ''kontynuowała Elif 'Zostawcie mnie w spokoju nienawistne terrorystki! ''' A jakby wiadrami wynosić tę wodę? - ''bez ustanku gdybał Cihangir ''Odpuść już sobie Cihangir, granicy swoich możliwości umysłowych jaką jest tabliczka mnożenia nie przeskoczysz ty barani łbie! - ''nie zostawił i tego bez komentarza Metin ''Czego ty ode mnie chcesz ty jadowity pareczniku! Przecież nie zgwałciłem ci córki, bo jej nawet nie masz! - ''Cihangir miał dość ''I o to chodzi, jesteś beznadziejnym muzułmańcem! - ''wyjaśnił Metin ''Jakby lama napluła ci w twarz, to oplułabyś ją w ramach zemsty! - ''nie przerywała ataku Elif ''A ty myślisz, że Xenna jest nasenna! ''- odpowiadała na grad wyzwisk Sew Sew ''Widziałem ostatnio, że zamiast odrąbać łeb wrogowi naszej wiary i zatknąć na pal przed namiotem, wsadziłeś mu w mordę granat i wysadziłeś! i kto tu mówi o byciu złym wiernym?! Ha! - ''słusznie przyłapał na gorącym uczynku Metina Cihangir ''Cholerna Maciora! Dupek z powyłamywanymi nogami! Czyrak pod nosem! Ropusza kloaka! Co ja wam takiego zrobiłem?! Dona Dona Dona Dona Dona Dona Dona chleba daj mnie... i naśmiej się... ze mnie OOOoooOO (...) OH Dona Parówaaaaaaj!!!!!!! ''- wyśpiewałeś refren niezwykle potężnej acz niezbyt szeroko poznanej pieśni bojowej, przyciągając uwagę nienawistnych turasów. - A teraz milczeć, zanim poderżniecie sobie nawzajem gardła w imię wiary! Mam znacznie lepszy pomysł. Otóż idea Elif z ciałami nie była aż tak bardzo nietrafiona. Zamiast zaciągać tu te wszystkie ścierwa, wytniemy im tylko flaki, następnie zszyjemy je ze sobą tworząc długą rurę niczym ruski gazociąg docierającą do morza i ktoś tak jak przez słomkę wyssie całą zawartość stawu tak jak murzyn kradnący benzynę z baku. '' Wszyscy tępo przypatrywali się tobie. W końcu odezwał się Cihangir: ''W sumie to nie brzmi to tak głupio. Bo brzmi tragicznie głupio? - ''dopytała się Sew Sew ''Nie, to może się udać, a jak nie to i tak niewiele stracimy. Niech i wam będzie. I tak też wszyscy czworo zacierając ręce ruszyli na łowy. Zajęło to kilka dni, ale udało się wam zszyć setki jelit dzięki niezbędnej pomocy od Sew Sew, uznanej ekspertki w tej dziedzinie. Nie zwlekając, umieściliście jeden koniec w stawie, drugi nad brzegiem morza, tworząc rurociąg ciągnący się przez setki kilometrów. Po kolejnej jałowej dyskusji to Cihangir został wyznaczony do wyssania wody i po tygodniu został tylko wilgotny lej w ziemi. No to kto schodzi pierwszy? ''Ja nie mogę, zabiję się w tych szpilkach - ''jęczała Sew Sew ''Wręcz przeciwnie, ostre końcówki posłużą niczym profesjonalny sprzęt wspinaczkowy - ''zauważyłeś ''Poza tym głupia krowo po co w nich łazisz jak jakaś opóźniona nieboda! Czego oczekiwałaś, że idziemy na przechadzkę po centrum handlowym tępa fajansiaro? - ''wytknęła Elif ''Nie idę i już, tam są same brudy i śmierdzące gnijące truchło! - ''desperacko broniła się Sew Sew ''Jeszcze nie zaczęło gnić - wyjaśnił ropuch Nikt nie pytał cię o zdanie ty okrutnie nabrzmiała kupo gówna! - ''zaczęła szaleć Sew Sew ''Milcz już ty chlewia parweniuszko! Ja pójdę! Ale w zamian skorzystam z twoich szpilek - ''zaproponowałeś Nie marnując czasu opuściłeś się na dno leja, korzystając z profesjonalnego sprzętu do wspinaczek Deichmann. Kiedy postawiłeś swoją stopę na gruncie, spod błota nagle wyskoczyło jakieś świństwo, celując w twarz. thumb|398px|centre 'Uważaj, to pochwa!!! '''- krzyczał Puszek Pochwa?! No tak, pochwa, no bo wiecie, są pochowane w piasku. Aha Szybko, musisz rzucić jej ogórka! A skąd ja ci wezmę ogórka!? Tam lezie! A, ogórka! thumb|400px|centre Szybko go chwyciłeś i cisnąłeś jak najdalej, odganiając parszywą pochwę. Szybko pobiegłeś w stronę sensora Kinect, schwyciłeś go i wspiąłeś się na górę. No, gładko poszło - ''bezczelnie oceniła Sew Sew - ''a co teraz? ''Raczej małe szanse, że znajdziemy tu konsolę Xbox 360, a zatem potrzebujemy sterowników do sensora Kinect dla systemu Windows! Ruszamy na północ, tak jak to było zaznaczone na mapie - ''wyjaśniłeś i ruszyliście Bliżej niesprecyzowane miejsce na północy